Do you love me or not
by hyperbuster25
Summary: crona has feelings for tsubaki but does tsubaki feels the same for him but will they be able to deal with the journey a head of them or not might have lemon read the story to find out male crona
1. Chapter 1

Chapter 1

I don't own soul eater

First soul eater fanfic enjoy might have lemon in chapter 2.

It been 5 months since Asura was destroyed and everything was returning to normal almost everything

Tsubaki and black star was walking to the dwma for school on the way up the stairs she saw crona walking up the stairs (he got his own apartment).

"Hey crona" tsubaki said with a smile

"Oh hey t-t-t-tsubaki" crona said nervously and blush

"Alright alright enough of the greeting let go before the great black star is late today" black star yelled.

"Okay tsubaki "said "coming crona"? she asks "yes" he said.

During class all crona can think about was tsubaki that all he can think about is tsubaki her cute small, how beautiful she is and how her hair shines in the daylight crona thought. "Oh for fuck sake just ask her out already goddamn it I'm going tired of you thinking about all other way you can ask her out" ragnarok yelled mentally. "Yay but hi- crona said "but nothing just ask her out" rangarok yelled, "crona" marie ask "is there a problem" everyone was looking at him "no" crona said shyly. After everyone left the class room liz stop the gang.

"Hey why don't we go to maka house you guys" liz said

"Sure why not maka said you coming crona" tsubaki ask

"Yes crona" said "okay then it settles" liz said with a smile.

After school the soul eater gang left the DWMA and was heading towards maka house. When they got there they went into the living room and sat down "so what are we doing" maka ask "I don't know liz" soul said.

"I got an idea liz said with a smile let play truth and dare rules are if you don't do the truth or dare then maka will chop you and you lose a turn". "Okay why not sound like fun" soul kid said looking at him "truth or dare" "I'm going with" dare soul said "okay spit into black star mouth".

"WHAT! Soul and black star yelled I'm not doing that" he said angrily "okay" maka kid said looking at maka "sure why not" she said "maka"…, "wait wait wait I'll do it damn" He said "black star sorry man" he said and kiss on the lips allowing the spit to flow kid and the other were laughing as two look sick.

Ragnarok burst out laughing "that was fucking funny" he said. "Okay since it was so fucking funny" soul said angrily while Rangarok went back inside his meister "fucking coward"! soul yelled " alright okay soul clam down" liz said "okay" he said as he look over the room "tsubaki truth or dare". Dare tsubaki said okay I dare to kiss crona

Crona eyes widened and look at tsubaki the other girls whistled. "Tsubaki" crona said all she did was kiss him crona couldn't help but close his eyes and kiss back. Crona actions surprised everyone tsubaki quickly pulled back crona had a frown on his face he felt ashamed and a bit unwanted "sorry tsubaki" he said sadly "it okay" tsubaki with a small smile.

"Okay" maka said getting over her shock "my turn" tsubaki said "maka truth or dare".

"Dare" maka said okay I dare that you cannot maka chop black star, soul, and rangarok for the rest of today". "Really tsubaki how am I supposed to keep their behavior under control" maka said unhappy "find another way to". "Anyway crona truth or dare" maka said

"Truth" crona said "okay why you kissed tsubaki back when you two kiss" maka said with a smile. "I pass" crona said "okay maka… chop" she said as she slam her book on crona head, but lucky him ragnarok hardened the black blood just in time but it still hurt for him.

"Alright crona pick someone to go" liz said "okay patty go" crona said his bangs hiding his eyes not showing his emotion tsubaki took notice of that "crona are you okay" she ask but crona didn't answer.

After truth and dare kid, patty and liz left the rest of the group crona got up and started to walk to the door "you leaving crona" soul said he only nodded to question and left".

"Hey guys have anybody notice crona weird behavior today" tsubaki said.

"Yea after he kiss you and you pulled back he seemed upset about it" maka said

"Maybe he like you tsubaki" black star said with a goofy grin

"Are you sure" tsubaki said not believing her partner "of course I'm sure". After a while black star and tsubaki left maka and soul apartment on their way back tsubaki couldn't stop thinking what crona did today I wonder if he does like me maybe I'll ask him tomorrow tsubaki thought on her way home.

"Damn idiot stupid stupid" those were the words crona kept repeating to himself "why did I kiss her back it was just supposed to be a peck, but no I couldn't help myself"! Crona mentally yelled. Once he entered his room ragnarok came out, "jeez man calm down man" he said crona punch "no you shut the hell up ragnarok you don't know how much I love her so you shut up" crona yelled at him ragnarok was shocked that his meister yelled at him and punch him.

Crona lay on his bed and went to sleep while he went to sleep ragnarok decided to punch him to get pay back for him yelling at him and punching him.

Time skip next Thursday

During the last few days crona had been avoiding tsubaki and his friends, when one of them wants to talk to him he says he don't know how to deals with this and walk away leaving his friend behind.

Crescent moon class

"Okay we got to find a way to talk to crona he looks so depress lately" liz said with concern "maybe the great black star can cheer him up hahahaha"! black star yelled "no you would just scared him off" maka said.

"But we do need to do something to help him feel better" tsubaki said "she right you guys" kid said as "he look over to crona who was in the corner of the class maybe if we ask him he might tell us what wrong and if he doesn't then we can do no more do for him" kid said. After class just when crona step out the room and was heading home until he was grabbed by liz and patty who dragged him to maka and soul apartment. Once they reached the apartment they went in to the living where everyone was at crona knew what was about to happen.

"Crona would you please tell us what wrong" tsubaki said "there nothing wrong nothing at all" he said

"Come on crona please tell us what wrong" maka said "there nothing wrong with me"! He yelled at them and stormed out the apartment "well at least we know something up" soul said "yeah I guess you're I just hope we can find what wrong with him" liz said, "maybe it got to be the last time we all got together remember" patty said.

"Yeah she right he is unhappy about something" black star said

"Maybe we should try again tomorrow" tsubaki said.

"I'm a fucking idiot" he yelled at him "why did I yell at them when they're just trying to help me stupid idiot" said to him. "You should probably sleep this off ok" ragnarok said just trying not to get yelled at or punch, "yea I should sleep I got school tomorrow anyway" crona said "hey before you go to sleep feed me" ragnarok said while he punch on his meister head "okay okay maybe I should confess my felling to tsubaki tomorrow" he thought as he cook food for him and ragnarok.

The next day

Crona walk up the stairs to the DWMA alone once he reach the top on the stairs he saw most of the students leaving the school crona was confused of what happening, "hey w-w-hat going on he ask one of the students" crona asked "lord death is canceling school for today" the student said.

"Oh t-thank you" crona said as he walk into the school he saw tsubaki standing in the alone. "Oh hey crona" "hey tsubaki can you come to the balcony with me I got to tell you something" he said with a blush on his face "okay sure tsubaki" said with a smile.

They got to the balcony and sat down on the edge and look over death city crona sign and look at tsubaki.

"Tsubaki I know how much of jerk I've been lately and I just want to apologize for my disturbing behavior" crona said. "It okay crona everybody goes through emotional problem it okay" tsubaki said with smile, "thank you tsubaki also tsubaki I got to tell you something" crona said shyly "really what is it tsubaki" said

"I love you tsubaki" crona said

Tsubaki just look at him shocked she wasn't expected him to say something like that all she can do was look at him, "um crona" she started to say "I don't" before she could say anything else crona got up and left "crona wait" she said but he was already gone. Tsubaki felt terrible now for not saying how she really feels about him.

Crona was running out of the dwma all the home once he enter his apartment he was already crying tears streaming down his face as he went to Mr. corner and continue to cry, he should have known she didn't like him why did he even try "why don't know one love me" he yelled as he continue to cry.

That the end of chapter one everybody review and stay tune for chapter 2.


	2. Chapter 2

Chapter 2

Here is chapter 2 enjoy

Disclaimer also I do not own soul eater

Time skip 1 month

Tsubaki was walking to the dwma felling down about her for not confessing her feelings towards crona, she enter the classroom she look up and saw the gang talking. She walks up the stairs to her seat and sat down next to maka.

"Hey tsubaki" maka said

"Hey maka" tsubaki said depressed "are you okay tsubaki it about crona isn't" maka asked

"yes" tsubaki said with a saddened look kid heard the two girls talking "hey guys have anyone seen crona lately" kid said "no matter of fact I haven't seen in a whole month" soul said. "I hope he okay" liz said worry "maybe we should go see what wrong" patty said "she right" tsubaki said.

Stein enter the classroom and started to take attendance, "crona" he called he look up and saw that he wasn't here "absence again crona" stein mumbled. "Tsubaki do you know where crona is or what happened to him" stein asked.

"No sir" tsubaki said felling guilty remembering what happened last month.

Flashback 1 month ago

"Tsubaki I love you "crona said

Tsubaki just sat there shocked for a few minutes of silence um crona I don't- but before she finish crona got up and left.

"Crona wait tsubaki" yelled out but it was too late crona was already out of sight.

Flashback end

"Okay" stein said and started class during class all tsubaki can think about crona confessing and her not responding in time anybody would have believe that was a rejection sign and crona take it straight to heart which made her feel worst.

After school the gang went to crona apartment they went up the stairs and stop at crona door.

"125" liz said "this is it" maka said "knock knock knock knock" patty said as she knock on his door nobody came to the door she then banged on it still nothing

"Crona!" Maka yelled but nobody came to the door "maybe he not here" kid said "maybe not let go" tsubaki said as the gang left.

With crona

"Why why are they here what do they want" crona thought he was slowly losing himself to the madness in his head and ragnarok wasn't helping at all. Later "why didn't you get up and answer the door stupid" ragnarok asked "because I don't want to see them" crona said with tiredness in his voice as he fell asleep not sleeping in days, "hey get up" ragnarok said angrily.

"What" crona said "get up and feed me damn it" ragnarok said "okay okay" crona mumble, so he went to the kitchen and open the fridge and found nothing in their "dang" crona said unhappy "look like I have to go to the store" he said to himself.

"What we have no more food" ragnarok said pissed off as he punch on his meister head "ow stop it" crona said to his weapon has he left his apartment. As he enter the store he saw maka grabbing some food from the shelves and notice crona

"Hey crona" maka said with a smile "oh h-hey m-aka" crona said scared of what is she going to stay to him they just stare at each other maka was the first to break the silence "so crona where have you been lately" maka said. Crona look at maka trying to think of an answer, "I was in London tracking down a prekishin" crona lied.

"Oh" maka said "well me and the others came by earlier to see if you were home" maka said reviled that he's okay why you don't come to kid house were all going maka said with a encouraging smile "s-sure" crona said.

"Okay bye" maka said as she left the store

Crona went back to what he was doing and left the store and went to his apartment, as he put his thing away ragnarok pop out of his back "are you sure about this you'll be seeing tsubaki again" ragnarok said "yes I'm sure I'm ready to face her" crona said with seriousness written all over his face.

At kid mansion

Maka was telling the group that she saw crona today at the store

"Really" tsubaki said

"Yup he said he went on a mission to London" maka said kid just look at her with confuse look

"Um maka there was no mission in London" kid said

"Really but why would he lie about something like that" maka said with sad look in her eyes, "which only means he been in his apartment for a whole month by himself" tsubaki said. "I can't believe that" liz said "yea me neither" soul said.

"How about this when he get here we'll just cheer him up" black star with a huge smile. "Wow black star that not a bad idea you're not the complete idiot we thought you were" maka said "hi the great black star is never wrong" black star said.

Tsubaki just look down knowing the reason why crona kept himself isolated from them, a few minutes later they heard someone ring the door eight times kid shot up and ran to the door with a smile he opened it and there stood crona he had a white and black strip jacket a white shirt and black jeans on.

"hey kid" crona said "Crona was that you who ring my doorbell with such symmetry" kid said with a smile "yes" crona said "please come in" kid said with a smile.

As they enter the living of the mansion crona spot tsubaki sitting next to maka he clenched his fist and sat down next to her everyone look at crona. "Hey crona" tsubaki said but crona didn't answer back "crona" tsubaki said again still nothing she just sigh and stare at the others. "Sooo what are we going to do since we're all here" soul said? "Well first I like to know why you lie to me crona that wasn't kind at all" maka said.

"I don't have to tell you anything that doesn't concern you" he said at maka which surprised her just when about to get up and leave, tsubaki grab his arm and look at him with pleading eyes "please stay crona so we can have fun" tsubaki said and "maka he doesn't need to tell anything he has his own reasons why he isolated himself".

"Okay so what are we going to do for fun" liz said "how about another game of truth or dare" patty said with a smile. "No how about we try playing something different" soul said "so does anyone have a good game to play" kid said "nope" black star said.

"No" liz said

"Oh how about we play spin the bottle" patty said

"Sure why not" soul said

"What that" crona said

"It game with a bottle when you spin and whoever the top and the bottom lands on they kiss" maka said finishing her explanation leaving a shock crona "okay I go first" maka said as she spins the bottle.

She spins the bottle and lands on her and liz maka sign "let just get this over with" she said as she kiss liz on the lips liz was kind of shocked not expecting maka lips to be so soft. They stay like that until maka pulled away "that felt weird" liz said "yea it also nice" maka said to herself as liz spun the bottle

It landed on soul and black star that eyes widened while everyone laughed

"No no no no NOOO I'M NOT DOING THIS"! soul yelled

"Do it soul do it" kid said "yea take it like a man soul you to black star" patty said

"Fine the GREAT BLACK STAR SHALL KISS HIM" black star yelled as rush to soul and put his lips on him after the kiss soul felt like throwing up whatever he could, "alright last time and we call it quit" maka said okay soul said and started to spin the bottle this time it landed on crona and tsubaki.

"Oh crap" ragnarok thought in his head knowing this wasn't going to end good for crona or him for that matter remembering what happen last time. Crona and tsubaki look at each other and just close the space between them as their lips met, but this time it crona just pecked her on the lips and separated himself from her leaving a disappointed tsubaki.

After a few more games tsubaki decided to call it a night "alright guys see yea tomorrow" tsubaki said "okay bye" the gang said

Tsubaki was walking through death city at night, on her way she walk past four drunken men who eyed her tsubaki felt uncomfortable around them and started to panic when one of them grab her arm.

"Hey there little lady how are you" one of them said.

"Hey she looks pretty damn hot if you ask me" the second one.

"Yea let show her a good time' the other said as he grab her clothes and take them off.

'Please stop' tsubaki begged but they didn't listen as they continue to rape her, one of the them took her bra off and stated to rub her breast roughly as the others started to take their pants off. The one that was rubbing her breast decided to go down there but as soon as he got there he felt something go through his stomach he look down and saw a midnight blade being pulled out of him as he collapsed and died.

Tsubaki look up to see crona there with ragnarok in his hand with his madness grin "crona" she whimpered but he didn't hear her as he charged at the other ones cutting their arms, hands and legs, "crona please stop" she said a bit louder but he didn't hear her as the madness took over him as he killed all but one.

"Please stop I beg of you have mercy the man" cried "she say stop didn't she but you kept going" he said with anger and venom in his voice "yes" the man answer.

"Then you don't deserved mercy" crona said he has he decapitate him crona started to laugh, as he look around him and saw four human souls he walk toward pick one up and was he about put it in ragnarok mouth then he felt someone hug him.

"Crona please stop don't do it" tsubaki said but crona didn't listen as he put it in ragnarok mouth and ragnarok ate it as he went to get another one.

"Stop crona please"! Tsubaki yelled that when crona stop and realized what he has done.

"Tsubaki" crona said "crona let go to your apartment" tsubaki said as she put on her clothes and grab the remaining of the human souls. As they entered tsubaki sat crona down on his bed "I'm so sorry tsubaki I didn't mean to kill them", "but I saw what they were doing to you" crona said as he cried.

"It okay" tsubaki said "no it not okay lord death is going to be mad" crona said as he continued to cry.

"Crona go get wash up and just sleep this off we will go to the academy tomorrow okay" tsubaki said "okay crona" said as he wiped the tears away and got up, "also um crona I where do I sleep" tsubaki asked "you sleep on my bed I'll sleep on the couch" crona said as he went into the shower tsubaki got up on his bed and went to sleep thinking what happen today.

As crona got out the bathroom on with his pajamas on he saw tsubaki a sleep on his bed he smiled and whispered "good night tsubaki I love you" went to the living room and got on his couch and closed his eyes, but sleep wouldn't come and then he felt ragnarok come out. "So what does this mean" ragnarok said "I don't know this is up to lord death to decide on what our punishment is" crona said.

"Damn it we do one thing to save one girl and were in trouble damn this sucks" ragnarok said pissed off "we'll see what will happen to us" crona mumbled and went to sleep.

Later that night

A figure look over the dead bodies than that person begin to laugh "It look like crona did this" the person said with a evil smile she continue to walk until she saw apartment complex where crona lives"You will come back to me my child one way or another" the figure said and left death city.

End of chapter 2

.


	3. Chapter 3

Chapter 3

Sorry it took me so long but here it is

Disclaimer: I don't own soul eater

Tsubaki got up and look around she realized that she was not in her room and remembered what happen yesterday she look around and saw his clock saying 9:30AM she got out of crona bed and went to the bathroom. She looks at the mirror and blew at it to make fog "42-42-564 whenever you wanna knock on death door" she mumbled

"Lord Death are you there"? Tsubaki ask "hello tsubaki how it going" lord death cheerful voice fill the bathroom "um lord death I have something to tell you it about crona" tsubaki said.

"What wrong"? Lord death ask?

Tsubaki explain lord death what happen last night "oh so he killed four innocent people and ate one of their soul's" lord death said.

"Yes sir but he did it to save me those men were doing unspeakable things to me he protected me" tsubaki said. "I know that but he still ate a human soul and you know that forbidden in the dwma, I'm sorry to say this but crona will have to come to the death room and receive his punishment around today 12:30PM will do".

Tsubaki couldn't believe this

"But sir I-" tsubaki started

"No buts now go tell crona the news" lord death said.

"Yes sir" she mumbled "bye"

"Bye" lord death said as the mirror turn off

"I can't believe this" tsubaki said with angry "he save me and this is what he gets for doing it no good job nothing" she though angrily. But she gave him nothing else either for what he did tsubaki felt guilty or it worsen realizing it her felt this was happening.

She fixes her hair to her usual ponytail and went to the living she looks over to where crona was and saw he was still sleep. She notices ragnarok beating on crona.

"Hey ragnarok when crona get up tell him lord death wants to see him in the death room at 12:30PM okay" tsubaki said as she went into the kitchen to make her and crona breakfast.

"This sucks shit this is what we get for helping people" ragnarok mumbled as he continue to beat up crona as he sleep.

1 hour later

Crona shift a bit and look up and saw a white fist hit him

"Ow ragnarok stop it"! Crona yelled at his weapon

"Damn find fuck you I was waking you up we have to go see lord death in 2hr you fuck face hurry the ugly cow made breakfast" ragnarok said as he got on his "head hurry our breakfast awaits" he said. Crona got up enter the kitchen and saw tsubaki picking at her food "good morning tsubaki" "oh good morning crona".

Crona sits down were his plate was and started eating "um crona I'm sorry this is my entire fault if I never got in that situation this wouldn't be happening I'm so sorry" she said with sad eyes.

"No tsubaki this was my fault I should have had more control then letting myself fall prey to the madness" crona said trying to reassure her

They resume eating their breakfast in silent, crona got up and went to his room to pick out his robe and went to the bathroom to get wash up. Tsubaki decided to look around the apartment she went into the living room and saw a book and it said crona dairy. Should I read what in it she said to herself no this is invading his secrets and how he feels I can't look she said as she turn away. She looks and saw a closet and decided to go in it.

"Oh my god" she said shocked the closet was covered in black blood. There was writing all over the walls she read what it said, I wish I was dead tsubaki left the closet and went into the living room and pick up crona dairy and pick a page and started to read it.

October 15 "that was last month" she though

I feel so lonely tsubaki rejection broke my heart I don't want to face her anymore or any of my friend I just want to die, so no one can see my despair anymore not even me.

October 29

Darkness and madness is all I feel ragnarok won't stop hitting me I wish I was back with lady medusa, so I won't have to see tsubaki anymore or anyone from the dwma they all hate me every last students hates me they think I'm a monster that just wants to kill I can't blame them for judging me like that.

Tsubaki had enough and put the book down "this is my entire fault why did I reject him like that why can't I say that I love him and care for him; he won't be in this mess if it wasn't for me being so weak and helpless". "I need to find a way to help crona" tsubaki though.

Crona came out of his room with his robe on, tsubaki look at the clock 12:10 than at crona "Crona it time to go" tsubaki said "Okay" crona said.

They left the apartment and were heading to the dwma on their way the saw a few citizens giving her no not her crona glares; they reach the dwma and were walking down the halls until they reach the death room door and open it and went in.

Crona and tsubaki walk through the guillotines and reach a circle with a mirror on it besides the mirror are marie, azusa, spirit, and stein and in front of it is lord death. Crona look to stein and marie who face had disappointment and concern and spirit and azusa who face had serious written on it.

"So glad you can come crona" lord death said "now that where all here let get down to business tsubaki can you give those souls for me please" lord death said, tsubaki handed lord death the remaining three human souls "thank you" he said.

"Crona Makenshi the demon swordsman weapon partner ragnarok we have received word that you killed four innocent people and ate one of their souls is this true" azusa said. "Y-yes crona" said fear and guilt coursing through his body hoping the punishment isn't to severe stein glance at marie he squeeze her hand to keep her from yelling.

"Okay so lord death what his punishment for his crime" azusa said looking at lord death "I think his punishment should be" "wait lord death" tsubaki said out.

"Did you forget that he save me from those people they were molesting me if crona didn't show up when he did they would of" tsubaki trailed off.

"It doesn't matter what did for you what matter is what he did to those people" azusa said now getting angry

"But that doesn't mean he should be severely punished" marie yelled. "Yes he saving you tsubaki is good but eating human souls are forbidden and he knows that" spirit said keeping his cool.

"Enough"! Lord death said yelled in his true voice "I'll decide what crona punishment is everyone besides crona and spirit is dismiss" lord death said they left the death room leaving crona, spirit, and lord death alone.

"Now crona you did a good job saving your friend, but still I can't let you walk out of here without some discipline now can I" lord death said. Crona felt scared he was always scared of the grim reaper.

"Okay crona your punishment will be that you have to get thirty five souls in one week and if you don't get those on time then you won't intend the academy anymore, and will be treated as a traitor do you understand you will also have to leave death city for the week and you must be back in one week" lord death said.

"Yes sir crona" eyes serious "good now run along also crona" lord death said as he bounces to him "you have to go alone" lord death whispered crona nodded and left.

After crona left spirit look at the grim reaper

"Lord death isn't that a bit extreme I mean thirty five souls is difficult to get in one month" spirit said "I know this will prove that crona can be trusted again I mean I haven't forgotten about him putting that snake in marie, so it will increase stein madness" lord death said.

"So are maka and the other allowed to help him" spirit said "no this is crona mission" lord death said

Outside the death room tsubaki, stein, marie, and azusa were waiting for crona well tsubaki was stein decide to try and start a conversation "so azusa what do you think crona punishment is" stein said.

Marie and tsubaki gave him a glare

"I have no idea" azusa said they look and saw crona exiting the room

"Crona" marie said walking to him "how it go"

"I have to collect thirty five souls in one week by myself" crona said

"THIRTY FIVE SOULS IN ONE WEEK"! Tsubaki and marie yelled "I also have to leave death city for the week" crona said.

"What why" tsubaki said?

Ragnarok burst out "we don't know he just said so" ragnarok said "Okay" tsubaki said sadness in her eyes.

Ragnarok started to bang on his meister head with his fist "this all your fault you stupid fuck" ragnarok said.

"Ow stop it ragnarok that hurts" crona said as try to feed off ragnarok attack crona and ragnarok started to roll on the ground tsubaki and the other started to laugh "all right you two knock off" azusa said. "Yea crona you need to go pack for your trip" marie said

"Okay" crona and walk out of the dwma leaving the other "I can't believe lord death would have someone let alone crona get thirty five souls in a week" marie said.

"I'll call the other and tell them what happen" tsubaki said after tsubaki did the other came to the dwma to say goodbye to crona.

Crona got back to the dwma and saw them all their guys he said why are you all here for "to say goodbye" maka said "yea we wish you good luck" kid said with a smile.

Everyone else said goodbyes to him "guys" crona mumbled then he smiled "thank you" crona said and started to walk down the stairs of the dwma.

"Crona wait"! Tsubaki yelled "tsubaki" crona said as he turns around "here" she said as she give him something it was pink and black and it a rectangle. "What this" crona ask "a good luck charm" tsubaki said "thank you tsubaki" crona said just when he was about to turn around tsubaki grab his arm.

"Crona be careful and come back safe" tsubaki said "I will" crona said crona continue to walk until he was out of the city he look and back and continue to walk in the desert.

End of chapter 3


	4. Chapter 4

Chapter 4

Hello everyone back with another chapter enjoy

Do not own soul eater

Day 1

Crona was walking through the desert he has collected three prekishin eggs from a dog and two scorpions. "It so fucking hot" ragnarok wined as he put his head on his meister head "deal with it ragnarok were almost at Italy okay". "Why Italy is it because we met the cow and her weapon there" ragnarok said as he continue to rant on, but crona was in thought "so if I get seven to ten prekishin souls a day then I will be done before the week over" crona thought with a smile.

"Hey are you listening to me"! Ragnarok yelled as started to beat on his meister head. "Stop ragnarok it's already hot enough" crona yelled as he tried to fight off his weapon "deal with it idiot" ragnarok said as he return to his meister body. Crona look up and saw a town not too far off "might as well stop there" crona thought as he continue towards the town. As he entered the town he noticed that no one was around crona saw a sign and read it.

Welcome to Warlock.

"What going on here" crona said look around he noticed some blood on the glass of a store "ragnarok sword" he said "got It" ragnarok said as he went to a small black blade. Crona look down an alley and saw two shadows moving around, crona started to run towards them and saw two bears with spikes on their backs and they were covered in blood.

One of them charge at crona and swung his claws at him crona easily dodged the claw and cut the bear in two, crona look at the other one and noticed it ran away crona gave ragnarok the soul as he took off after the second one but when he find it was with two more "great" crona mumbled as he jump back.

"Ragnarok scream resonance" the midnight blade started to scream as crona charged at them.

"Screech beta"! He yelled as he cut all three of them in half, ragnarok returned to normal "well that was pretty easy" he said as he picked them up and started to eat them.

After ragnarok was finish eating the souls crona begin to leave the town until he saw someone standing there he looks up and noticed that more people started to come out of there houses and advance towards him.

"You save our town" an old man said

"Yes thank you" a man said

"Yes we owe you" a woman said

As everyone thanks crona most of the town people were gone as other remains on the street crona walk down the street until he saw a hotel and entered it. He went to the registration desk and rent a room for a night "252 are the number the registration" lady said "thanks you" crona said. crona went to the second floor and entered his room the room had red carpet and blue walls after getting settle in he went to the mirror in the bathroom and blew on the mirror and wrote lord death number.

"Lord death can you hear me" crona said

"Hello crona how it going" lord death said

"Sir I have collected seven souls today" crona said

"Really that amazing keep up the good work he said as he cut the connection". Crona got undress and wash up and put on his pajamas crona got the bed and laid down and fell asleep.

Day 2

Crona was wondering in the dark

Well look what we got here a voice said and he recognize that voice he look behind him and saw his mother smiling at him.

"L-lady m-me-dusa" crona said fear gripping him "no your dead maka genie hunter killed you" crona said.

"Yes that happen" she said smiling evilly "but thanks to you I have returned".

Crona eyes snapped open as he sat up he look around and realize that it was just a dream, he got up and went to the bathroom he got his toothbrush and paste to brush his teeth after that he change out of his pajamas to black jeans and a gray shirt he packed his bag and left the town. "Crona I'm fucking hungry why didn't we get food while we were there" ragnarok said angrily, "because who don't have time to play around we have two get these souls the faster who do this the faster we can get home okay" crona said as he walk through the desert "it would be even more faster if you could make wings ragnarok" crona said "fuck you" ragnarok said.

"Crona stop" ragnarok said

"Why" crona asked

"I'm going to create the wings" ragnarok said

"But I though you need more souls to do that" crona said looking at his partner, "it going to take a lot of our energy but we should be able to do it" ragnarok said "okay give it a try" crona said. When he said that crona felt immense pain and started to scream and then black wings starts to come out crona back crona looked back and panting felling very weak and started to flap them and flew off.

25 minutes later

Crona landed in Italy on the sidewalk feeling the wings go back in his body luckily nobody was there, crona look around and saw a hotel in the distance "that was convenient" crona though as he walk to the hotel and enter he walk to the desk and ask for a room. Crona entered the room and drop his bag on the floor and fell on the bed before he went to sleep he look at the clock 12:00PM crona quickly set it to 8:00PM before falling asleep.

Crona heard the alarm clock go off and got up still feeling sluggish from using the wings; he went to the bathroom and washes his face after that he left the hotel. Crona wondered the street of Italy trying to locate any prekishin "starting to believe coming to Italy was a bad idea" crona said.

"No shit" ragnarok said

"Hey let go to the big city and try and find bad guys" ragnarok said trying to sound like crona "like that going to wo-".

"AHHHHHHHHHHHH"! someone scream

Crona quickly turn towards the screaming and took off "let me get there in time" crona though, he turn the corner and saw four medium worms and one large one.

"Ragnarok" crona said

"gupi" ragnarok said as he transform

Crona grab him and charge at the worms killing one this caught the attention of the other worms, the medium worms rush at him crona easily evaded them as he stab two killing them. Crona cut his wrist and threw his blood at them "bloody slicer" crona said as it took form cutting the last medium head.

"Now for the last one" crona though the large started roaring then dug a hole, "so it ran away like a punk bitch" ragnarok said "no it coming" crona said looking at the ground. The giant worm burst from the ground sending crona in the air, crona started to fall in the worm's mouth.

Crona smiled "scream resonance" crona said

Ragnarok started to scream

"Screech beta"! Crona yelled cleaving the worm in two

"That five" crona smile feeding the souls to ragnarok "let go eat I'm starving" ragnarok said "yea okay" crona said.

After dinner

Crona enter the hotel room "damn that food was good" ragnarok said crona enter his bathroom to take a shower after that he lay down and went to sleep.

Day 3

Crona woke up and sat up quickly having the same dream "why do I keep dreaming the she comes back" crona though, crona got up and went to the bathroom and started to brush his teeth he look up and saw lord death on the mirror screen.

"Oh MY GOD"! crona yelled jumping back

"Sorry didn't mean to scare you crona" lord death said.

Ragnarok burst of crona back "bullshit" ragnarok said then ragnarok started to beat on his meister "you woke me up with that scream" ragnarok said angrily "I'm sorry I'm sorry okay ow stop that your hurting me" crona said.

"I said STOP"! Crona yelled as he punches ragnarok.

Ragnarok went limp and fell on his meister head "okay listen crona you been traveling through the desert am I right" lord death said crona nodded, "well I have given something that help that problem go look in your bag in the side pocket". Okay crona said he went to his bag and open the side pocket and saw a badge which had a skull on it, crona went back to the mirror and show lord death "what is it" crona ask?

"Let's just say it help you go to different places faster just show it and you can get on the airplane free" lord death said "thank you" lord death.

"You're welcome ciao." Lord death said as he cut the connection, "so where are we going now" ragnarok said.

"Canada" crona said.

"Why" ragnarok asked?

"Because that were we going now stop asking question please" crona said.

"Fine" ragnarok said and disappear back inside of crona.

Crona started writing a number on the mirror, then the mirror show a face "hey tsubaki" crona said.

"Oh hi crona how are you doing" tsubaki said? "Good" crona said "Hey is that crona" soul said.

"Yes wait isn't today a school day" crona said realizing it nearly noon.

"Nope it thanksgiving break we got the entire week off" kid said.

"Oh well have fun with your week you guys" crona said.

"Be safe crona okay" tsubaki said.

"I well" crona said as he cut the connection "I need to see what time a plane leaves for Canada need to go to the" airport crona said.

At the airport

Crona look at the time the plane leaves "3:45" crona said looking at schedule, he look at the clock 2:30 "I have a hour and fifteen minutes" he said as he went to the ticket booth.

"Hello" the man said.

"Um can I h-ave a ticket to Canada please" crona said stammered a bit.

"Sure I need the money sir" the man said.

He pulls out the badge and shows it to the man "oh so you're from the academy are you" the man asks?

"y-es s-ir" crona said.

"Well here your ticket enjoy the flight "the man said.

"Thank you I appreciate it" crona said.

"Hey go get me something to eat you fuck hurry" ragnarok said.

"Okay" crona said

After they ate crona boarded the plane and in a few minutes the plane took off heading to Canada, "so are we there yet"? Ragnarok ask "ragnarok we just left where not going to be there for a while before we get there". After the long ride they reach Canada "good it night time" crona said as he started to walk "so more kishin egg hunting for us" ragnarok said.

"Yep we have two get these or we won't be able to attend the academy and we be branded as traitors I don't know how deal with being a traitor" crona said. "Don't start that crap again" ragnarok said crona felt a disturbance "ragnarok".

"Okay" ragnarok as he turns sword mode crona turn around just to see five people with knifes in their hands and covered in blood.

"Power power power" they kept saying as they walk

Crona then remember the mission board saying at people were being killed here "look like they been doing it" crona though. Crona charge at him killing one the second one swung here knife crona dodged and hit him with the hilt knocking him to the ground then stabbing him.

The other three drop there knifes and pulls out desert eagles and start unloading rounds at crona dodge the bullets as he cut himself and throw his blood at them.

"Bloody needle" crona said one got stabbed in the head well the rest of the needle made cactus out of them.

"Easiest one yet" ragnarok said as he grab the souls and ate them.

"Done now let go found a hotel" crona said as he begin to walk, but he felt something he quickly turn around and found no one there. Crona kept looking around but found nothing crona resume walking thinking he's getting sleepy. They found a hotel and got a hotel room after showering, eating and putting on his pajamas crona went to sleep.

Day 4

Crona wasn't having a pleasant dream he was in a dark cavern tsubaki was tied and couldn't move or transform and was hanging on the edge of a deep hole. "Tsubaki" crona yelled as he ran to tsubaki but it was too late the rope snap and tsubaki fell to her death "NOOO" crona yelled as he woke up screaming tears streaming down his face realizing that it was only a dream.

"Oh my god I wish you will stop waking me up with your screaming"! Ragnarok yelled out "I had enough of it okay" ragnarok said as he went back into crona body. Crona look at the clock and saw it was 6:00am "well no point in going to sleep anymore" crona said.

Crona got up and did his usual thing after he put on his white pants and blue shirt "this still feel uncomfortable" crona mumbled "a least it doesn't make you look like a girl" ragnarok said "let just go" crona said as he pick up his bag and took out tsubaki charm and smile.

"Fucking shit you can't stop thinking about her can you can you stop standing here doing nothing and go get me some food damn it" ragnarok said angrily. "Okay he didn't want to argue back because there was no time for that".

"Hey crona let go to a restaurant." ragnarok said "which one" crona ask? "That one the one with the tacos" ragnarok said "Okay" crona said. Ragnarok ate five taco and crona ate two crona, after they finish eating they left "So what are we going to do until nightfall" ragnarok ask?

"I don't know" crona said "oh I can get tsubaki a gift while I'm here" crona said realizing that, "oh you go to be fucking kidding me are you serious" ragnarok said angrily. "Yep" crona said as he looks for something for her he saw a jewelry store and went in the clerk saw him enter.

"Hello sir how are you today" the women said? "Good" crona said crona look at the shelf and saw a necklace that had a moon on. "Um how much is this" crona said she ran it over the scanner that will be 30.00$ sir, crona took out thirty dollars and gave it to her "thank you" crona said.

Welcome have a nice day the lady said.

Crona wander around the city looking for anything else to do with the bag in his hand, he saw a forest and went in the grass was cover in snow. Crona heard growling noses and turn around and saw a pack of wolfs there was eighteen of them. Crona didn't even need to use his soul perception to know these are kishin eggs

"Ragnarok" crona said as the sword was materialized in his hand

All of the wolf charge at crona

"Scream resonance" crona said "Screech Alpha crona" he yelled as a purple cloud burst from the sword killing all the wolfs "holy shit one attack that it what a bunch of bitches" ragnarok said with a smile.

Crona gave the souls to ragnarok and left the forest, as he was walking he realized something and took off running. "What gotten in you ragnarok" said mentally "don't you get ragnarok we only need one more egg left and then we can go home" crona said as he enter his hotel room. Crona pack his bags and left the hotel running to the airport, crona went to the ticket booth and ask for the ticket to warlock.

"Sure that will be 275$ please" the women said

Crona took out the badge lord death gave him and show it to the lady.

"Oh sorry didn't know you were with the academy here your ticket" she said.

Crona left the ticket booth and got on the plane and it took off crona eyes started to close.

Day 5

Crona eyes open and notice the plane was landing; crona got up grab his bag and got off the plane. He left the airport and noticed it was night crona started to look for his last kishin egg. Crona jump up to a roof and look around he felt a negative presence in the south, crona ran there to see what it was.

There was just another pre kishin with a knife eating a soul.

Crona summon ragnarok and throw him into the pre kishin killing him, crona jumped from roof and landed right next to ragnarok and the soul. Crona gave ragnarok the soul and he retreated back inside only to pop back out.

"That is thirty five were done" ragnarok said

"Yes we can go home now" crona said and started to walk until he felt something go through him crona look down and saw an arrow sticking out of him and turn around and saw medusa.

"Hello crona" medusa said with an evil smile.

To be continued

Hope you enjoy the chapter it's going to take some time to make these chapter so, don't think that the story over okay check a few times.


	5. Chapter 5

Chapter 5

I don't own soul eater

Crona coughed up blood as medusa pulled the arrow out of him, crona grab ragnraok and got into a fighting stance. Crona notice that his wound wasn't hardening and realized that medusa hit him with her soul wavelength. "Oh so you notice did you crona" medusa with a grin, "damn it" crona mumbled as he held his wound.

"I won't be able to beat medusa not by myself" crona said looking at ragnarok. "Ragnarok scream resonance" crona said ragnarok started to scream crona charged at medusa and swung ragnarok. Medusa dodges the sword and kick crona back. "Vector arrows" medusa said as fifteen shot out of her back and aim towards crona, crona dodge the arrows and send a screech alpha at medusa.

"Vector plate" medusas said as the plate from under her feet and toss her away from the screech alpha. Medusa landed and saw crona standing there crona swung ragnarok, but before the sword hit her a snake came out nowhere and hit him into a building.

Crona got up and glare at medusa "aww don't look at mommy like that medusa said with a fake sadden look", crona glare darken and point ragnarok at her "you're not my mother not anymore" crona said. Medusa smile again "vector plate" she said as a plate form under crona sending him flying towards her.

Crona slam ragnarok into the ground stopping him from getting closer to medusa, he did front flip and sent a screech alpha at her medusa jump out of the way and summon a vector blade seeing crona run at her.

"Screech Gamma"! Crona yelled as ragnarok transformed into a blade similar to screech beta. Medusa and crona went into a sword fight sword clashing against each other sparks flying from the swords. Medusa gain the upper hand and kick crona in the stomach, stab his arm, and elbow him in the head knocking him down and kicking him away.

"Damn it" crona said getting back up on his feet "ragnarok you still can't harden the blood yet right" crona ask? "Nope remember the last time she hit us with that I couldn't harden the black blood for two months". Crona look up and saw vector arrows coming his way he move out of the way and started to charge at medusa swinging ragnarok at her medusa block it, but crona gave medusa a smile this time.

"Screech" medusa eyes widened

"Alpha" crona finish as a purple cloud burst from the sword causing an explosion crona jump back looking for medusa. As the smoke clear he saw medusa standing up her arm was bleeding lucky for her it wasn't deep. "Look at that little crona gotten stronger" medusa said taking a stance crona did the same

"Vector plate" medusa said as a plate form under her feet sending her towards crona, crona then realized that he was surrounded by vector plates she touch each plate moving all over the place. "What wrong crona you can't keep up I'm not moving too fast for you am I" medusa said as she moves as the speed of lighting. Crona was getting riddled with hits she is moving way too fast for him to swing ragnarok let alone dodge, after what seems endless attacks medusa finally stop her relentless attack.

Crona legs gave and fell before he could hit the ground medusa stab him in the stomach and kick him into a building. Crona tried to get up but failed to do it and collapsed to the ground. Medusa walk to crona and sat down on her tail look at him "crona look how weak making friends made you, but if you come back with me crona you can become even stronger than this crona they don't care about you even tsubaki doesn't that why she rejected you" medusa said crona heard what medusa said to him.

"_Should I do this should I go with her she said I can become stronger than this, but is that what I want" crona ask him? She right maybe they don't care about me or love me and maybe nobody will"._Crona felt his hand brush against something in his pocket it was tsubaki good luck charm that she gave him, memories started to flash into crona mind images of him and his friends the promise that he told tsubaki that he will come back no matter what happens.

"No" crona said to medusa she glance down at him "what was that" she ask? "I said no I'm not going back with and I'll never will" l crona said getting up medusa jump back glaring at crona. "You still don't understand it do you medusa, so I'll tell you what makes me strong my friends do that what each one of them gave me a chance to explain and prove that that I'm not a monster I have to go back to them each one will sad and crush if I go back with you, so I'm not my love for my friends will always make strong" crona said determination blazing in his eyes.

"Oh well you made a bad decision crona I'll tell you that" medusa said

"No I didn't" crona said "ragnarok SCREAM RESONACE"! Crona scream as ragnarok started to scream with him.

Medusa plugged her ears and eyes as the scream vibrated in the area, medusa glance at to look at crona "such a huge soul I never thought that crona soul wavelength can be so big" medusa said

Crona charge at medusa "screech beta"! Crona yelled as he swung ragnarok down medusa jump out of the way "vector arrow" medusa said as twenty arrow launch at crona. "Screech alpha" crona said as purple black cloud came out of the sword and flew at medusa destroying all of the arrows "vector plate" medusa said as it move her out of the way.

Crona cut his arm "bloody needle" crona said and flung his blood at medusa "did you forget crona that you can't harden your b-"medusa couldn't finish because she had to side step out the needles path "but how is that possible"? medusa ask looking at crona.

"I already told you my friend my power comes from them" crona said medusa smile at crona, "I'm going to cut that smirk right off your medusa" crona said darkly

"Screech gam-" crona look down and saw medusa tail snake piercing him along with three other arrows. Crona look back up to medusa. "Oh you were going to do what to me" medusa said with a evil smile as she pulled to them of him. Crona fell to his knees" no I have get out of here I lost too much… blood" crona mumble to himself.

"Ragnarok wings" crona said as black wings came out of his back as he grabbed his bag, medusa smile faded "oh your trying to run away are you" medusa said, but crona already in the air and flying away he glance back at her she who was still on the ground she wasn't coming after him weird. Crona turn and focused on getting back to death city.

A few hours on flying was exhausting not to mention his injuries keep aching crona started to run out of energy he glance around trying to find anywhere to rest at, but there was nothing but the sun rising "it was about 4:00am when we got off that to stupid plane and now to fly ourselves for about three to four" ragnarok said still in sword form.

Crona his eyes starting to close but before they cloud a flash a hope ran through him when he saw death city crona started to flap the wings faster. As he flew over the city he saw stores starting to open he saw professor stein house and flew in that direction, but as soon he got near the house the wings broke and he started to fall towards the ground and crash into the front yard.

Marie and Stein where sitting at the table eating breakfast until they heard a bang they out their chairs and look at each other.

"What was that stein marie ask"? "I don't know" stein said as he and marie ran to the door stein open the door and saw a small hole and walk toward the hole and look into both of their eyes widened because who was in there.

"Oh my god crona!" Marie yelled as she grabbed him and pulled him out of the hole stein we have to get him to the academy quickly marie said to the scientist yay let go he said they take off running.

End of chapter 5

Hope you enjoy the chapter see later for chapter 6


End file.
